a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a headphone with behind-the-head headband. Headphones with behind-the-head headbands represent headphones in which the headphone band is not worn on the head but at the back of the head.
b) Description of the Related Art
As state of the art, attention is directed in this matter to DE 198 10 582 A1.
As diagrammatically illustrated in FIG. 5, a transducer 300 is hooked in position on the ear so that the band 100 or the behind-the-ear hook rests on the junction root of the ear. In that arrangement, the nape-of-the-neck band 100 stands away in the region of the nape of the neck as, if it were in contact therewith, it would interfere with movements of the head. In addition, the fact that the band 100 or the behind-the-ear hook rests directly on the root of the ear is found to be disadvantageous as perspiration and pressure points are quickly formed there, in particular at elevated temperatures, so that this involves a reduced level of wearing comfort. Furthermore, that arrangement is found to be disadvantageous particularly for people who wear spectacles, as spectacles generally also rest on the root of the ear so that it is not possible to wear spectacles and a headphone of that kind at the same time. As that arrangement does not provide that the transducers are directly pressed against the ears of the person wearing the headphone, only poor acoustics can be achieved. As most headphones with a behind-the-head headband have a rigid band-transducer system, the acoustics of that headphone are different in relation to each head so that a firm fit for the headphone and thus optimum acoustics can be achieved only in the case of very few people with appropriately matching heads and ears.
The corporation Koss markets a headphone SportaPro which can be used both as a conventional headphone and also as a headphone with a behind-the-head headband. That headphone has a behind-the-head headband with two contact points in spaced relationship with the two transducers. If that headphone is used as a headphone with a behind-the-head headband, those two contact points bear against the temporal muscle above the ear. In that case the behind-the-head headband is designed to be adjustable in length so that approximate adaptation to the corresponding head of the headphone wearer is possible, but that arrangement does not guarantee optimum contact pressure for the transducer.